Mismo amor, misma lluvia
by Luu Cullen
Summary: Ellos ya se conocen de antes, pero nunca se presentaron formalmente. Desoues de 6 años se reencuentran, pero la situación es complicada. Ella tiene cáncer, él se va a casar... ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 2

Prefacio:

Edward Cullen es un hombre de 27 años de edad que reside en el pequeño y siempre nublado pueblo de Forks. Allí bajo una espesa capa de nubes, entremedio de una verde vegetación, los Cullen tienen una gran casa moderna, donde vive Edward, sus cariñosos y atentos padres, Carliste y Esme, junto a sus dos Hermanos, Emmet y Alice. También esta su reciente prometida y la mujer que cree amar

con toda su vida, la bellísima Tanya Denaly  
Pero su vida da un giro excitante cuando la famosísima Marie Swan vuelve a su pueblo natal a olvidar la trágica muerte de sus padres.  
Bella y Edward se conocen, pero nunca se presentaron formalmente.

Ellos se conocieron una obscura noche de lluvia, cuando la joven corría en el parque del instituto después de haberse graduado. En un descuido cae al frio y húmedo suelo, alguien la ayuda a levantarse, pero entre la obscura noche y la gran cantidad de lluvia que caía no logra ver el rostro de su salvador, solo logra ver una sonrisa torcida que le quita el aliento y un cabello cobrizo que no se le olvido jamas.

Después de 7 años se volverán a ver... ¿se reconocerán? ¿Crecerá en ellos el amor?...  
¿Terminara su historia con un final feliz, aun sabiendo que ella vuelve a su pueblo para combatir cáncer?  
¿Edward dejara a su prometida por Bella? ... Quizás si... Quizás no...


	2. Recordando

Capitulo n°1: Recordando.

Durante el viaje a Forks, me la pasé viendo como las gotas de lluvia se adherían al cristal de la ventana del coche. Era increíble ver, que después de 7 largos años volvía a mi pueblo, aunque regresaba sin mi complemento: mis padres.

Hacia un año que ellos habían muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico, y 6 meses desde que habían descubierto que tenia una de las enferme

dades más peligrosas, cáncer.

Al parecer tenía un tumor en el estomagó, y por lo que mi doctor decía estaba en una zona difícil para ser operado, asique me hacían unas infernales quimioterapias, las cuales me dejaban exhausta durante días. Mi doctor decía que así lograríamos deshacer el tumor, pero para mí no daba ningún resultado.

Al mes que me habían descubierto la enfermedad, prácticamente me obligaron a bajarme de los escenarios, cosa que para mí fue un suplicio. Mi agente me dijo que era mejor salir un rato del ambiente del espectáculo y tratar de recuperarme, asique había decidido tomarme unas "vacaciones aquí en Forks, el lugar donde había comenzado como cantante.

Volver era muy gratificante y eso me daba la ilusión de encontrar de una vez al dueño de aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa, que por tantos años me habían quitado el sueño.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba frente a mi casa, con Alec abriendo me la puerta del coche, esperando que bajara.

-Hemos llegado, señorita Swan.- anuncio mi chofer.

-De nuevo en casa- murmure.

-Espero que esto la ayude a recuperarse pronto-

-Créeme que yo también espero lo mismo.-

Camine hasta el porche de la casa y con un suspiro abrí la puerta. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. La nostalgia me embargó instantáneamente.

Arrastrando los pies caminé hasta mi habitación. Entre y todo estaba como lo había dejado, sin duda Sue la mantuvo limpia, pero nunca cambio nada de lugar y eso se lo agradecía.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el cuarto hasta que me tope con una foto de mis padres en la mesita de noche. No pude evitar que una lágrima recorriera mi mejilla. Por una razón desconocida abrí el cajón del mueble y me encontré con un papel doblado en dos. Lo abrí inquisitivamente y en él se encontraba el nombre de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, escrito con una elegante ortografía, más debajo se podía leer un número de teléfono.

Rápidamente busque mi móvil en mi chaqueta, marque el número y desee que aun siguiera existiendo. Sonó dos veces hasta que contestaron.

-¿Hola?-

Edwardpov

Hacia 5 meses que había vuelto a Forks a arreglar mi boda con mi prometida y el amor de mi vida, Tanya Denali. Solo debía esperar 3 meses más para unir nuestras vidas para toda la eternidad.

Pero ahora había algo que me atormentaba. Nunca pensé que el recuerdo de los ojos achocolatados volviera a mí, justo cuando falta tan poco para mi casamiento.

Siempre trate de olvidar ese rostro con forma de corazón y esos orbes, que en el pasado habían sido los causantes de mi insomnio por mucho tiempo. Por un momento pensé que ya se habían borrado de mi mente, pero hacia un mes que habían vuelto a aparecer…

-Edward…- la voz de mi prometida me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-

-Eso es lo que pregunto yo. Parecía que estabas en estado de transe.-

Reí.

-Lo siento ¿Qué decías?-

-Decíamos…-interrumpió Rosalie, la novia de Emett.- que cual invitación te gusta más.-

-A mí me gusta esta.- dijo Tanya mostrándome un papel que parecía ser un pétalo de rosa, color rojo.

-Me parece bien, a mí también me gusta esa.- sonreí.

-Muy linda- comento Alice.

El celular de Rosalie comenzó a sonar, esta miro confundida la pantalla y con cierta duda contesto.

-¿Hola?... si soy yo… ¿Isabella?- frunció el ceño- BELLA-grito- ¡Por dios tanto tiempo!... bien ¿y tú?… me alegro.-

Emett y Jasper aparecieron en la cocina con una expresión confundida. Todas miramos a Rose quien tenía la sorpresa y la felicidad pintada en el rostro.

-No lo puedo creer Bells… ¿volviste a Forks?... ¡que alegría!... ¿te parece si mañana nos juntamos a desayunar?... perfecto, nos vemos ahí… adiós, cuídate.-

Corto la comunicación. Todos la miramos expectantes.

-¿Quién era?- pregunte Emm.

-Osito… era Bella. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que yo había sido amiga de Marie Swan, la cantante?-

Asentimos- volvió a Forks y parece que se quedara un tiempo y quiere que retomemos contacto.-

Todos estábamos en shock ¿había dicho Marie Swan, la hermosa cantante pop? ¡Oh eso era genial!

-La quiero conocer- chillaron Alice y Tanya al unisonó.

-Si, se las voy a presentar ¿quieren venir conmigo mañana a desayunar con ella?-  
-si- respondieron al instante; pero recordé que mañana Tanya y yo teníamos que ir a ver nuestros anillos de compromiso, bien temprano.

-Tany… mañana tenemos cita a la joyería.-

Su rostro se descompuso.

-Diablos es cierto-

-No importa- dijo rápidamente Rose- mañana no será el único día que la vea…-

-Además…-interrumpió Alice- podemos invitarla a la tu fiesta de compromiso, el viernes.-

-Hay Alice… todavía no la conoces y ya quieres traerla a la casa- comente divertido.

-No se Ed… siento que ya somos amigas.- dijo con aire de soñadora.

Todos reímos por las ocurrencias de mi hermana.

Rosalie llamo de nuevo a Marie, y le comento que llevaría a una amiga, claro esta no se opuso.

Cenamos entre bromas… y luego las chicas se sumieron en una amena platica de la cantante. Yo me aburrí muy rápido, así que subí a mi habitación a dormir.

Una hora después sentí como Tanya se acostaba a mi lado. La atraje hacia a mí y me sumí en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Apenas cerré los ojos un par de orbes achocolatada aparecieron en mi sueño. Me desperté sobre saltado cuando reconocí el rostro, de la dueña de los ojos. Era Marie. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué su rostro? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en mi sueño?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo n°2

El sonido de mi celular me despertó. Mire el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y marcaban las 7 a.m. tome mi movil y atendí sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola- dije adormilada, mientras me restregaba los ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

-¿Bella?- Respondió una voz masculina muy familiar- Soy Aro-

-Aro ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte feliz.

Aro Vulturi era mi doctor desde que me mude a Los Ángeles. Él era una persona de confianza, desde que supo lo de mi enfermedad se volvió muy sobreprotector conmigo, me cuido y consoló el día que perdí a Charlie y Reneé. Cuido de mí cuando me sentí caer por el abismo, luego de que mis padres murieran. Me acompaño en el traumático proceso de aceptación de mi enfermedad y en las primeras quimioterapias que se me realizaron.

Le debía muchas cosas a él.

Además era el padre adoptivo de Alec, mi chofer.

-Muy bien ¿tú?- su voz se torno preocupada. Siempre era así cuando se trataba de mi estado de salud y/o emocional.

-Bien, por suerte hoy no hay vómitos y dolor.- "Aunque ayer me retorcí en la cama culpa del dolor…" Quise agregar, pero no era lo recomendable. Sí Aro se llegaba a enterar que mi estado de salud estaba deplorable, él no dudaría en venir a buscarme para devolverme a Los Ángeles.

Le había advertido a Alec que ni se le fuera a ocurrir decirle algo a Aro, en el caso de verme mal. Se suponía que ahora estaba aquí para que se me tratara mi enfermedad y para desaparecer del ojo público. No tenía caso que él viniese a buscarme para volver si estaba aquí para evitar los cientos de preguntas y millones de flashes.

-Espero que estés diciendo la verdad, Isabella- advirtió Aro.

-Bueno… ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?-

Se formo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Supuse que se debía a algo relacionado con mi enfermedad. Aro siempre se podía nervioso cuando se trataba de eso.

-Ayer hablé con el doctor que te hará las quimioterapias allá y me dijo que lo vayas a ver hoy mismo.-

-¿Sí? Y ¿Cómo se llama?- Arqué una ceja.

-Su nombre es Carliste Cullen. Me dijeron que es el mejor de doctor del Estado de Washington.- contesto Aro.

-Perfecto, en cuanto me desocupe lo voy a ver.-prometí.

-¡Muy bien! Él me pasara todas las semanas tu informe médico, así qué estaré al tanto de tu salud. Solo por si mientes.- advirtió con algo de humor, pero con la seriedad latente.

Reí por sus ocurrencias.

Hablamos un rato más hasta que se hizo la hora de levantarme para ir a ver a Rosalie.

Me despedí de él no sin antes prometerle que me cuidaría mucho.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha a darme un caliente baño para relajarme un poco. El día de hoy opte por unos jeans entubados, unas botas largas de tacón, una camiseta con cuello y una chaqueta de cuero negro que hacía que mi cuerpo se viera sexy, ocultando un poco mi delgadez.

Era noviembre, pero aun así el frío que hacía llegaba a calar los huesos. A fuera nevaba de manera muy común, aquí en Forks.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, mire por la ventana. El cielo estaba encapotado por una capa de nubes azules como el océano, sin duda eran de frío, y había una poco de neblina, cosa que impedía ver el árbol que estaba enfrente de mi casa con claridad.

Supuse que debía llevar una campera bien abrigada para no pasar frío. Luego baje a desayunar.

Cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré con Alec y uno de sus grades desayunos. Comí un poco de todo lo que había en la mesa, zumo de naranja, tostadas, café, panecillos y un trozo de pastel.

Le avise a mi amigo que iba a salir y que conduciría yo, ya que tenía muchas ganas de manejar el hermoso volvo negro que me habían regalado mis padres antes de morir y por gusto pedí que me lo trajeran aquí.

Salí con rumbo al lugar donde habíamos quedado. Sin duda, no me equivoque cuando elegí mi abrigo. El aire helado que circulaba era terriblemente helado.

Maneje hasta la cafetería, a la cual solíamos ir Rosalie y yo cuando estábamos en el instituto. Un lugar fino y algo caro para un pueblo tan pequeño para Forks.

Cuando llegue pedí una mesa y me senté a esperar. Varias personas en el lugar, me miraron sorprendido y murmuraban cosas sobre mí. No les preste atención a los cotilleos de las personas. Mientras trataba de evitar los murmullos de las personas recordé un dicho muy sabio "Pueblo chico, infierno grande". Era tal cual.

Espere unos minutos a mi amiga, cuando vi entrar a una rubia escultural parecida a las que desfilaban las colecciones de invierno de "Dolce & gabbana", más atrás venia una chica de pelo corto, color negro y con las puntas apuntando en diferentes direcciones. Sus facciones eran hermosas y decaí un poco cuando vi la energía y vitalidad de las jóvenes. Yo también quería verme como ella, plena y sin preocupaciones.

Le preguntaron algo al mozo(1) y se volvieron hacia a mí con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¿Bella?- pregunto la rubia acercándose a mi mesa.

Esa voz se me hacía conocida, la había escuchado antes y podía apostar a que era la de mi mejor amiga. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que se haya vuelto tan bella? ¿Tanto había cambiado en estos años? La verdad no me sorprendía mucho, Rose siempre había sido hermosa, muchas la envidiaban cuando estábamos en el instituto.

-¿Rosalie?- dije escéptica.

La comisura de sus labios se elevo en una sonrisa deslumbrante, que podía hipnotizar a cualquier hombre, aún sin proponérselo.

-La misma- respondió mirándome con sus espectaculares ojos color miel.

Me levante de mi lugar y nos fundimos en un efusivo abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado amiga? ¡Han pasado tantos años!- exclamo.

-Muy bien ¿Tu?- deje de abrasarla y la tome de las manos para verla de pies a cabeza.- Por lo que veo, muy bien ¡Esta hermosa!-

Bueno, hermosa era quedarse corto. Rosalie estaba despampanante. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, color dorado. Su cuerpo estaba más proporcionado que antes. Su caderas eran un poco más anchas y, podía asegurar que sus pechos se habían rellenado un poco desde la última vez que la vi, hace siete años.

-Gracias. Tú también esta esplendida.- alagó.

Me sonroje un poco. Alguien a sus espaldas carraspeo.

-Disculpa no las presenté- se separo un poco de mi y dejo a la vista a la chica pequeña que había visto que venía con ella- Bella ella es Alice, mi cuñada. Alice ella es Bella mi amiga.- dijo Rosalie.

-Es un gusto.- dije estrechando mi mano.

La chica me miro desorbitada y con un brillo aterrador en los ojos. Parecía estar hiperventilando y, en cualquier momento, iba a caerse hacia atrás.

-El gusto es mío- chillo abrazándome por la cintura ya que era un poco más baja que yo.- ¡oh! soy una gran fan tuya- exclamo emocionada.

No se porque esta chica me daba miedo y ternura a la vez. Aunque, de todos modos, tenía la sensación que seriamos amigas. En cierta forma, encontraba en ella algo que a mí me faltaba. Era difícil de explicar, pero sentía cierta familiaridad con ella.

-Gracias- respondí sinceramente.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro y me recordó a la de mi desconocido.

-Bueno ¿nos sentamos?- ofreció Rose.

Asentimos y tomamos nuestros lugares.

Nos sumimos en una amena plática, sobre todo lo que habíamos pasado estos últimos años.

Rosalie me conto que estaba de novia y muy pronto a casarse con el hermano mayor de Alice. En sus ojos se notaba lo enamorada que estaba de él. A pesar de no habernos visto por mucho tiempo, conocía a Rosalie enamorada, aunque solo una vez la había visto de ese modo. Pero la relación que mantuvo con aquel chico del instituto termino pronto, pues resulto diferente a como se mostraba.

No podía asegurar cuanto hacía de eso, pero más de ocho años seguro. Apenas teníamos dieciséis cuando lo vimos en una fiesta en la casa de una compañera.

Rosalie se enamoro a primera vista y, por ese amor, sufrió demasiado pronto, sin alcanzar a disfrutar del sentimiento aunque sea un poco.

Pero ahora parecía que ese tal Emmet era alguien diferente al anterior, pues con él llevaban cinco años de novios y nueve meses viviendo juntos en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Forks.

Me alegraba mucho por ella. Luego fue el turno de Alice. Ella también me conto un poco sobre su vida.

Alice me explico el motivo de porque no la había conocido antes. Ella no era de Forks, se mudo aquí días antes de la graduación de Rose y mía. Me sorprendió cuando me dijo que ella y su familia habían asistido al evento, acompañando a un familiar cercano a ellos.

Además, dijo que estaba de novia con Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie. No voy a negar que me sorprendiera la noticia, pues conocía a Jazz y él era una persona muy seria y tranquila. Me resultaba difícil imaginarlo con alguien tan enérgica como Alice, pero de todos modos me daba gusto por ella, también por Jasper, quien había sido un gran amigo mío, el cual había sido mi confidente en su tiempo.

Alice me había caído muy bien y me daba gusto volver a saber de Rosalie. Pero ya era tiempo de hacer cosas importantes.

-Bueno chicas… creo que ya es tarde. Mejor me voy, porque tengo que ver a un doctor que me recomendaron, aquí en Forks.-

-¿Doctor? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enferma?- pregunto Rose preocupada.

-Bueno no te conté esto, pero estoy aquí porque estoy enferma y me prohibieron subirme a un escenario hasta que no me recuperara…-

-Y… ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Alice.

Guarde silencio por unos segundos. Esta siempre era la parte difícil. Odiaba explicarlos o decirlo, aun no me acostumbraba a

-Hace un mes me descubrieron cáncer en el estomagó.- musite en muy voz baja.

Escuche un jadeo antes de que Rosalie y Alice me abrasaran fuertemente. La verdad, no me gustaba que la gente sintiera pena por mí, pero de alguna manera, me sentía bien en aquel abrazo de fraternidad.

-Cuanto lo siento- afirmaron al unisonó.

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama el doctor?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Su nombre es Carliste Cullen-

-Lo sabia- murmuro Alice por lo bajo.- no hace falta que lo vayas a ver al hospital-

Mire a la chica como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese salido.

-Veras…- comenzó Rose- Alice es hija del doctor Cullen y él no hace consultas los sábados, así que mejor vamos a case de los Cullen para que hables con él.-

-¿En serio? En ese caso me gustaría-dije sinceramente.

-Perfecto. Entonces me sigues así te guio camino a casa ¿de acuerdo?- Afirmo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-

Nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos autos.

Conducimos a las afueras de Forks. Era casi mediodía y la nieve se había convertido en una fina llovizna. Aun así, hacía un frío congelador.

Camino a la residencia Cullen, una sensación de alegría y nervios me invadió el cuerpo. Era como si estuviese a punto de reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

**(1) se refiere a la persona que te toma la orden en un restaurant.**

**Bien, chicas. Espero, de corazón, que les guste. Se que me tarde un siglo en actualizarlo, así que en recompensa publicaré este y otro cap Más. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS, ALERTAS, FAVS Y RR. Eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Besos y mordidas. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.

PovEdward

En la mañana me levante temprano y me dirigí, con mi prometida, a ver nuestros anillos de boda. Era momento de elegir la frase que le pondríamos a las alianzas, estaba emocionado porque ya llegara el día. Mi corazón latía más rápido con el pasar del tiempo.

-Mi amor, estoy tan emocionada. Ya quiero que llegue el día.- dijo Tanya rompiendo el silencio.

-No más que yo- sonreí. Tome su mano y deje un suave beso en ella.

Estábamos regresando a Forks para almorzar con mi familia. No tenía muchas ganas de llegar, ya que mi hermana cansaría con los comentarios sobre su encuentro con la famosa cantante.

Pero no podía esquivar el asunto.

Cuando llegamos no vi el auto de Alice y menos el de Rosalie, asique era seguro que aun no venían.

Suspire un poco más aliviado. Todavía no era hora de la tortura.

Entramos a la casa y mi madre ya estaba preparando el almuerzo. Tanya subió a nuestra habitación y yo me dirigí al pequeño estudio de grabación que teníamos en la casa.

Mi hobby era la música, cada vez que podía me ponía a componer y luego Alice me ayudaba a arreglarlo y ponerle música.

Entre al salón, camine a una mesita donde tenía mi cuaderno de letras y junto a ella estaba mi adorada guitarra. También tenía un piano de cola, pero a ese solo lo usaba para ocasiones especiales. Los últimos días había empezado a componer una canción para Tanya, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella y en los momentos que pasamos juntos me quedaba sin inspiración como si mi mente la rechazara.

-¡Familia llegamos!- escuche la voz de mi hermana en el piso de abajo.

La hora de la tortura había llegado. En el piso de abajo se empezaron a escuchar varios murmullos y exclamaciones, no les di importancia y comencé a concentrarme en la canción.

Tome mi guitarra y empecé con mi melodía.

Lo único que tenía hasta ahora era algo más o menos así…

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba…_

Cerré mis ojos pensando en mi prometida, buscando las palabras indicadas para expresar lo que sentía, pero… nada. Era muy frustrante. Aunque de pronto algo cambio, en mi mente aparecieron unos ojos achocolatados y las palabras comenzaron a fluir en mi cabeza.

Rápidamente las fui escribiendo en mi cuaderno y acompañándola con la melodía de mi guitarra, sin olvidarme de eso ojos.

Solo faltaba el final de la canción. Cerré mis ojos por enésima vez y esta vez no solo aparecieron los ojos marrones, sino que también el rostro, otra vez el de Marie. De pronto el final estaba en mi cuaderno y la melodía en mi guitarra. No dude un segundo y empecé a tocarla.

Mire por la ventana, donde la lluvia caía fina, silenciosa, armoniosa como una canción de cuna y comencé a tocar la canción que había creado...

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo q mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Esto es en verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Se que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti…_

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí…._

Sabía que esta canción no se la podía cantar a Tanya, ya que ella no había sido la musa de esta pieza. Sé que estaba mal pensar en otra cuando estaba a punto de casarme, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Todo me llevaba a ella.

Un suspiro proveniente de la puerta me hizo bajar de mi ensoñación. Pensé que era mi prometida, pero la sorpresa fue otra cuando mis ojos quedaron prendidos a unos orbes de chocolate derretido.

No podía ser real, estaba delirando. No podía ser ella.

-Yo… yo… lo lamento, no quise molestar- tartamudeo la chica.

-Descuida… ¿llevas mucho ahí?- pregunte acercándome a ella.

Woow esta chica no era una común y corriente, era nada más y nada menos que ¡Marie Swan! No me preguntaba que hacia aquí, ya que eso tenía nombre y apellido: Alice Cullen. Pero no entendía que hacia acá arriba parada frente a mí.

-No mucho, lo suficiente como para oír tu canción. Es muy linda ¿la compusiste tu?- inquirió entrando al estudio.

¡Oh! Esa voz, era parecida a la de la chica de aquella noche, sus ojos también eran iguales. ¿Podía ser cierto?

Sonreí de costado y ella pareció perderse en el gesto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojo. Me pareció tan hermoso el color carmesí que tomaron sus mejillas.

-Si es mía. ¿Te gusto?- tenia curiosidad, si ella era quien yo creía, debía conocer su opinión ya que era la musa de mi inspiración. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser real.

-Sí, mucho- murmuro bajando la mirada.

Yo solo la observaba embobado. No siempre la estrella del momento se encuentra en tu casa y, mucho menos, enfrente tuyo.

- Estabas aquí- dijo la voz de mi odiosa hermana detrás de la joven- veo que ya conociste a mi hermano-

-Ah, no sabía que era tu hermano. De hecho estaba por preguntarle su nombre.- parecía nerviosa y eso la hacía ver adorable.

"Deja de pensar así, recuerda que está comprometido" una fastidiosa vocecita gritaba en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento. Soy Edward Cullen. Es un gusto conocer a Marie Swan en persona- dije estrechando mi mano.

-Bella- dijo tomando mi mano, una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo, parecida a la de aquella noche bajo la lluvia.- Bella es mi nombre real, el otro es uno artístico. Preferiría que me dijeras Bella.-

-Bella. Lindo nombre- sonreí.

-Bells eh venido a buscarte. Mi padre ya llego y le he dicho que estabas aquí. Quiere hablar contigo.- dijo Alice- Ah y pidió que tú también estés ahí- se dirigió a mí.

-Está bien ¿Dónde está?- pregunte caminado hacia el despacho de mi padre con Alice y Bella a mis espaldas.

-En su despacho- respondió al instante.

Entre al estudio de mi padre y vi que el ya estaba ahí.

-Papá ¿para que me necesitas?-

-Edward, tenemos que hablar con la joven Swan. ¿Esta ella por ahí?- pregunto mirando a mis espaldas.

-Estoy aquí- se escucho la voz más hermosa del mundo

"Basta" grito mi vocecita.

-ah, pasa querida.- dijo Carliste rodeando el estudio y caminado hacia donde estábamos Bella y yo.- es un gusto soy Carliste Cullen-

-El gusto es mío- comento sinceramente.

-¿Puedo saber para que me necesitas?- volví a preguntar.

-Si hijo ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nos haríamos cargo de una nueva paciente que vendría de Los Ángeles, porque tenía cáncer?-

-Lo recuerdo-

-Bueno, esa chica es Bella-

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho que este ángel caído del cielo tenía cáncer? La mujer de ojos chocolate que me había atormentado por años estaba con una de las enfermedades más peligrosas del mundo.

* * *

Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Que lo disfruten. Chausito!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, acá nuevo capitulo. Debo advertirles que esté es el "reencuentro" de Edward y Bella, pero desde la perspectiva de ella.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. **

* * *

Capitulo 4.

**PovBella**

Cuando llegue a Forks sabía que me reencontraría con mucha gente que había formado parte de mi vida pasada. Pero no contaba con encontrar a muchos más que habían formado parte de mi vida, de una manera u otra.

Alice Cullen tenía una hermosa familia. Esme, su madre, era una gran mujer, me recordaba mucho a Reneé. Ellas hubiesen sido grandes amigas si mamá siguiera viva. Después estaban Emmet un enorme chico de buen físico, un poco tonto, pero muy bueno. En cuanto me vio casi me asfixio con su abrazo de oso. Parecía ser una gran persona, quizás esa era la razón por la que Rosalie lo había escogido.

Lo que me sorprendió es volver a ver a Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rose, él seguía siendo igual que antes, tímido, callado y muy reservado. Jasper y Alice no parecían ser iguales como para ser novios, pero se notaba mucho cuanto se amaban. Esta pareja era una rara combinación, pero con un gran complemento: el amor.

Todos me recibieron muy bien, me hicieron sentir como si fuera parte de la familia. Eran atentos y muy cariñosos, sobre todo Esme, quien no me dejaba de tratar de "hija". En el ambiente se notaba esa calidez que hacia tanto no sentía. Ese aire de familia que, hacía meses no respiraba. Eran momentos como este en el que deseaba matar con mis propias manos al causante de la muerte de mis padres. La vida me había quitado lo más valioso en el mundo, algo que el dinero no podría comprar jamás.

La más pequeña de los Cullen me dijo que su padre vendría en unos minutos y me pidió, bueno más bien me exigió que me quedara a almorzar con ellos.

Mientras hablábamos y conocía a Esme y Emmet, ya que a Jasper Rosalie y Alice, más o menos los conocía, bajo por las escaleras una rubia escultural, con una melena hasta la cintura muy bien peinado. Tenía un aire parecido al de una modelo. Me la presentaron como Tanya Denali la prometida de Edward, el hermano de Alice, el cual aun no conocía y sentía una gran ansiedad por hacerlo.

En un momento de la conversación, que estábamos manteniendo con los chicos sobre mi música y mis show, tuve un fuerte de dolor en el vientre, unas nauseas empezaron a aparecer y un sabor horrible se apodero de mi boca.

Rápidamente le pedía a Alice que me indicara donde estaba el baño, sin decirle lo que me estaba sucediendo. Me indico que era arriba, así que sin dudarlo, prácticamente corrí hasta allí.

Cuando alcance el retrete, vomite violentamente en el. No me sorprendió volver a ver la sangre que salía de mi boca.

Hacía tres días que estaba teniendo este tipo de vómitos y me asustaba pensar que algo se estaba saliendo de lugar dentro de mí. No se lo había contado a Aro, porque me haría volver de inmediato, por ahora me lo guardé para mí.

Después de enjuagarme la boca y lavarme la cara y las manos, salí del baño.

Me dirigí a la sala cuando una dulce melodía llego hasta mis oídos. Por instintos seguí las notas que habían cautivado mis sentidos. Vagabundee por lugares desconocidos de la gran casa hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta que daba a un… ¿estudio de grabación? No si la familia Cullen no me dejaba de sorprender. Un estudio de grabación en la casa, eso sí era increíble.

Asome mi rostro para ver quién era el que generaba esa hermosa canción y mis ojos quedaron prendidos a la figura de un hombre que estaba de espaldas a la puerta. En escondidas escuche la canción que tocaba. No reconocí esa pieza, por lo que me entro mas curiosidad por conocer a su autor.

La voz del cantante me fue muy familiar, casi similar a la voz de aquel hombre que me ayudo en el parque ese día que me caí y perdí la razón y el corazón con aquel joven desconocido. Pero no era solo su voz lo que era similar, sino también ese cabello desparramado color dorado.

Una vez que la canción concluyo, un suspiro involuntario abandonó mis labios. Estuve por salir corriendo del lugar, pero ya era tarde… me perdí en las profundidades de unas orbes verdosas. Dijo algo que apenas logre captar y responder. Tartamudee como idiota y eso pareció causarle gracia, por lo que una sonrisa torcida resplandeció en su bello rostro.

Me perdí… Era él. No podía equivocarme, lo busque por años y era este apuesto Dios Heleno que estaba parado frente a mí. La voz de Alice me saco de mi ensoñación y mi corazón se desplomo cuando escuche su nombre.

Él era Edward, el famoso prometido de la diosa escultural que estaba en el piso de abajo. Con razón todo encajaba, un Dios no podía estar sin su Diosa.

Sentía ganas de llorar, gritar… pero no podía. Estaba desbastada. La persona que tanto busque en la vida estaba frente a mí, pero con un próximo anillo en su dedo anular.

Alice me dijo que su padre me esperaba en su despacho y me sorprendió que también a Edward.

Seguí al hermano de Alice hasta la oficina de su padre, donde a dentro había otro hombre muy parecido a Edward, solo que con bastantes años más, los cuales apenas y se le notaban.

Me presente a él y fue muy amable al saludarme. Me pareció una persona especial así como lo demás Cullen, incluyendo a Edward. Lo que si me sorprendió fue cuando formuló una rara pregunta…

-Hijo ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nos haríamos cargo de una nueva paciente que vendría de Los Ángeles, porque tenía cáncer?-

-Lo recuerdo- respondió con su aterciopelada voz.

Observe la conversación confundida.

- Bueno, esa chica es Bella-

…..

-Isabella, este es mi hijo Edward Cullen.- dijo el doctor Carliste con tono orgulloso- El mejor oncólogo del Estado de Washington-

¿Qué? No podía haber escuchado bien ¿este chico era doctor? Y lo peor de todo… ¿mi doctor? Esto no podía se real, no me podía pasar a mí.

* * *

**Se que es bastante cortito. Pero de ahora en adelante viene lo mejor. ñ.ñ**

**Besos. Luu**


End file.
